


It Could Be Us and Only Us

by Michael_in_the_Artroom



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Goblinwheeze, Love Confessions, M/M, Monsters, cryptids in love, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_in_the_Artroom/pseuds/Michael_in_the_Artroom
Summary: Hey can we talk?” Goblin Connor grunted. Wheeze was nervous, it had been a year since he had realized his feelings for his truest friend. No one quite understood being a deformed monster like GC did, he trusted him completely.





	It Could Be Us and Only Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dr33g](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr33g/gifts).



> I hope to pave the way for many goblin wheeze fics to come

“Hey can we talk?” Goblin Connor grunted. Wheeze was nervous, it had been a year since he had realized his feelings for his truest friend. No one quite understood being a deformed monster like GC did, he trusted him completely. 

“Sure what’s up,” Biggie wheezed nervously. “Let’s go somewhere more private though.” He took GC’s hand and led him behind the 7/11 they had previously been shopping in. It was dark, but cozy. The cool summer breeze brushed past them.

“So…” GC paused, looking for the words to say, “we’ve been friens for awhile now and I’ve been thinking a lot lately.” Another long pause. It put Wheeze on edge thinking about what could come next. Was GC getting tired of their friendship? “This is going to be difficult to say, but you miss 100% of the shots you don’t take.” Wheeze giggled at that, but was still confused as to where this was going. 

Wheeze took GC’s hand, “You know you can tell me anything.” 

“Yeah this is just difficult because I’ve been keeping it in for a while now.” Wheeze nodded hesitantly to signal GC to go on. “I really like you.”

“I really like you too, that's why we're best friends,” GC’s face scrunched in discomposure. 

“No I mean I like-like you.” Wheeze could feel his face heat up, he had never even hope that his feelings could be reciprocated. He released the breath he didn’t know he was hold. He remained in stunned silence, panic flashed on GC’s face as the time passed on with no reply, but Wheeze couldn’t find the words to say. How was this even possible? Who would like a monster like himself? “I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have said anything! Sorry I just thought…”

“No! No! I mean you should totally have said that! I mean I um I like, like-like you too..” Wheeze stuttered nervously; the events that unraveled would change their friendship forever. GC grasped Wheeze’s neck firmly. GC’s mouth connected with Wheeze’s slimy maw and it was like the world stood still for them in the dirty back alley behind the 7/11. They pushed apart momentarily; Wheeze looked up at his crush of 7 months in awe.

“...Gobby…” GC shushed him, now wasn’t the time for words.

“Don’t speak, I want this to stay this way forever,” Wheeze nodded, but after a moment of kissing he broke off again. 

“What are we now?” Confusion riddled his mind. He didn’t want to just be some fling and he loved Goblin Connor, but becoming boyfriends would be going too fast.

“What do you want us to be?” GC would never want to make Wheeze uncomfortable.

“Maybe for now lets just be Cryptids in love.” and for them that was enough.


End file.
